The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus in which a piece of a tree is placed in a water tank for growing plants (most of which are garden plants), which also serve as ornamental plants and arranging the piece of the tree for hydroponic cultivation.
A method for growing ornamental plants is provided involving placing a piece of a tree in a water tank to create the taste of the nature therein which has been employed among hydroponic cultivation hobbyists.
In conventional methods for growing ornamental plants, apart from a piece of a tree, the plants were grown with the roots thereof extended into the sand in the bottom of the tank.
However, such a method for growing plants that allows a piece of a tree and plants to simply exist in the same tank is usually not good enough to provide an ornamental effect.
The object of the present invention is to provide a method for growing ornamental plants by hydroponic cultivation and an apparatus therefor which overcomes the usual inadequate ornamental effect provided by and characterizing the prior art as described above.
At the same time, another object of the present invention is to provide a construction for growing plants by means of hydroponic cultivation wherein the plants and the tree are integrated with each other.
In order to achieve the desired aforementioned objects, the present invention comprises:
(1) a method for growing ornamental plants by hydroponic cultivation comprising the steps of arranging a piece of a tree in a water tank; adhering support members to the tree, the support members being water permeable and free to deform; placing plants on the support members, the roots of the plants being integrated with soil, and supplying water so that the level of water becomes equal to or lower than that of the support members, thereby enabling the realization of the hydroponic cultivation of the plants on the tree, and
(2) an apparatus used for growing ornamental plants by hydroponic cultivation, which allows a piece of a tree to be arranged in a water tank and support members to be adhered to the tree, the support members being water permeable and free to deform, thereby making it possible to realize the growing of plants by hydroponic cultivation on the piece of a tree.